


Luci Christmas

by Thelostshoe



Category: Lucifer (TV), Lucifer - Fandom
Genre: Cheesy, Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Holidays, Mistletoe, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelostshoe/pseuds/Thelostshoe
Summary: Christmas with  Decker-Espinoza fam. Cheesy and short





	Luci Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> If there is any interest in this storyline moving forward just let me know. Health issues so it's really tiny start but will work on it if anyone's interested enough.

“You know Christmas is a sham.” Lucifer sputtered as Trixie waved for him to lower himself so she could place Santa hat on his head. He began adjusting it as he stood back up.

 

“Oh? It is, is it?” Chloe teased, “I don’t know what to do with the gift I got you now. If you don’t want to participate in this sham.”

 

“A gift? For me? Well I don’t want you to have to go out of your way of disposing it.” He glanced over looking at the tree.

 

“Don’t get your hopes up the bigger ones are mine.” Trixie interjected.

 

“We’ll see about that.”

 

“You two.” Chloe teasingly reprimands them both as they walk over to the tree.

 

“Your Dad should be here already. Where is Dan?” Chloe spits out but works toward being more relaxed.

 

“Yes, where is that pudding man?” Lucifer pretends to look at a  wristwatch. 

 

“Pudding man?” Dan asks as he walks in. He’s holding more presents, “Don’t get your hopes up, Lucifer, these are for Trixie.”

 

“I told ya.” She elbows Lucifer.

 

“You said the ones under the tree. Nothing about these ones.” Lucifer defends himself.

 

“Where’s Maze?” Trixie asks.

 

“Uh, she disapproves of these kinds of things for the most part.”

 

“But there’s alcohol, a dead tree and creepy ornaments.” Trixie counters. 

 

“Hey! They’re not creepy. Family heirlooms.” Dan counters.

 

“They’re  _ still  _ super creepy.” Trixie replied as she got up from the Christmas tree. Her parents tried to ask where she was going but she left without a response.

 

“It’s more to do with what or who humans tend to be celebrating during this day.” Lucifer answers.

 

“In this house it’s celebrating being a family and she  _ is _ family.” 

 

“She’ll like knowing you said that.” Lucifer answers. He looks surprised that he said that. He excuses himself for another cup of wine. He walks quickly toward the small table Chloe has set out with snacks and drinks.

 

“Oh! Drinks.” Dan perks up and heads toward the small display, “It would be perfect if there was..y’know...owe, what the heck Monkey?” 

 

Trixie held a makeshift pole with mistletoe hanging on a string. 

 

“Sorry, I had thought  _ someone _ else had stood up to follow Lucifer.” She nodded toward her mother.

 

“Trixie.” Chloe reprimands but is having a hard time concealing her smile.

 

“It  _ is  _ Christmas, I can be charitable it is the Christmas spirit..” Lucifer shrugged leaning toward Dan. 

 

“No.” Dan swooshes around grabbing a few more snacks before heading back to the tree.

 

“Can’t say I didn’t try to help.” 

 

“So! What did you all get me?” Lucifer asks as they finally all by the tree.

 

“Lucifer.” The Decker-Espinoza family says almost in unison. 

 

“Don’t tell me you all aren’t wondering what I got all of you.” Lucifer said in his own defense.

 

“I am!” Trixie offers.

 

“See? Greed is a completely human thing and is fine in small doses.”

 

After the gifts were all unwrapped they decided it was time to head to bed. Trixie argued since there wasn't any school since it was winter break. But she lost the argument. 

 

“Thanks for helping cleaning up.” Chloe answered, “I had hoped Mom would come but as you can see.”

 

“You know I don’t know why I’m still here.” Lucifer answered looking around the house.

 

“Most people say you’re welcome and then excuse themselves from the premises.” Chloe answered. She whipped around when she heard Trixie tiptoeing behind her with the homemade fishing rod.

 

“C’mon!” Trixie answered, “Then,I’ll  _ actually _ go to sleep.”

 

“Oh you little --” Lucifer starts to say proudly. He looks up at the mistletoe, “I don’t think that’s  _ actually  _ mistletoe. It looks more like shredded socks with a bow.”

 

Chloe looks away and then starts laughing. She leans over lightly kissing him on the lips before pulling away.

 

“Now, bedtime.” Chloe points toward the bedroom. Trixie all smiles runs toward the bedroom.

 

“You know that wasn’t  _ actually _ mistletoe?” was the only thing Lucifer could sputter.

 

“It’s not like we haven’t kissed before.” Chloe teases as she walks away. He follows a little out of his comfort wrapping his arms around her and kissing her back.

 

She pulls back, “Thank you, Lucifer, for coming to Christmas. You made out well.”

 

“Yes, I do think I make out  _ extraordinarily _ well, celestial even.”

 

“I meant with the gifts.” Chloe looks away, “Goodnight, Lucifer. Thanks for the help.”

 

“Oh, right, nothing like a snazzy macaroni necklace.” He teases walking toward the front door not really wanting to leave but not wanting to step on toes. “Thanks.” He says as he walks out of the house. Santa hat, macaroni necklace and all. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
